Counting The Days
by Neko-Fir
Summary: Poor Inu's a heartbroken dramaartist. He's lost, but no one will find him. If he wasn't such a wimp, I'd give him a hug. Sadly however, he is. Cross off those calendar days, and howl to the moon, because things ain't gonna get better.


**Disclaimer: **Ok, so I DON'T own Inuyasha. Maybe I don't even LIKE Inuyasha anymore. I just like writting stories, writting stories and getting reviews, that is. So HAH, Rumiko Takahashi, don't TRY to tempt me with Inuyasha anymore! .. maybe.

I don't own this song either, which is **_"Counting the Days" _**By **_Goldfinger._**

**A/N** Ok, so I know you're thinking: "woah, nekofir updated TWO times today! holy!" I know, I'm on sucha roll here----. But hey, i was listening to this song on my WMP and suddenly it occured to me, HEY, i've never done a songfic before!

So here it is,

Have as much reading this as I had writing this:

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, as he stuck his finger into his mouth and licked the peanut butter off of it. The calendar hung by a short thread on the kitchen wall in front of where he was sitting. It was October, and there was a smiling pumpkin from the top page, grinning at him, taunting him.

For you see, on the bottom page, there were seven crosses, ranging from October 3rd, when the thing happened. And every single day after that, Inuyasha had crossed off another day, as if they were something to get rid of and forget.

_I'm such a wimp like a loser who can't get over something as small as this_. Inuyasha had thought at first, and then shook the thought out of his head as the crosses kept putting itself on the calendar. Mostly because _he_ kept putting the crosses over the days.

October 4th, October 5th, October 6th, October 7th, October 8th, October 9th...

Today was the afternoon of the nineth, and the afternoon of the 6th day; and besides waking up at noon to eat half a shipping-sized box of ramen, Inuyasha had done nothing else. The same thought kept running through his head at speeds quite unimaginable even for a hanyou.

It was thoughts of **_her_**.

* * *

_So here I go and there you went...again._

_Just another stupid thing that I done wrong._

* * *

No matter how far he had tried to push the thoughts of his head, they kept coming, and coming back. Like a whirwind, they tormented him. He kept picturing her smiling at him. But still, he kept picturing the angry look on her face the time she caught him doing... He couldn't remember what he'd done. But all he knew was that she didn't love him as much as he did her anymore...

* * *

_Locked up in my head, knocked down, beaten, left for dead_

_With all those brilliant things I should have said._

* * *

Or maybe she did. Maybe he should've told her he loved her when she had asked. Maybe he should've hugged her, and told her. Maybe that would've kept her from moving on. Maybe she still... Maybe...

Maybe if...

* * *

_I gotta get away, and find something to do_

_'Cause everything I hear, everything I see, reminds me of you._

* * *

That photo frame, the one he had smashed on Day 2, anger. The couch, the couch where Kagome has sat huddling into his arms, the couch he had neglected since Day 4... It was a pity how he managed to remember these things. He kept hoping, just hoping that she would suddenly pop/fly through the window again, and straight into his arms again. It was a pity how he kept telling himself to get over her, to forget about her hair, to forget about her eyes, to forget about her. In general.

Today, he tells himself, I'll stop crossing off the days.. Stop crossing off the days on that damn calendar. Today, he tells himself:

"I'll forget about you. I'll forget about you and all the horrible things you've been doing to me."

* * *

_Still counting the days I've been without you 1, 2, 3, 4..._

_Still counting the days that you've been gone._

* * *

But still, Inuyasha still remembers the first day. He kept wandering around the phone, wondering if she'll call. Call and tell him into the speaker that she still loves him. She never did call, and Inuyasha never did call either. Day one was a carefully drawn **x** over October 4th. That night, he told himself:

"She'll call tomorrow. Yes, there's always tomorrow. She'll call and patch things up tomorrow. We'll be fine by tomorrow night."

* * *

_Day one, was no fun._

_Day two, i hated you._

* * *

Things weren't fine by day two. He had angrily crossed out day two, telling himself, over and over and over again:

"She never deserved me, I hate her. I hate her. IhateherIhateherIhateherIhateherIhateherIhateherIhateherIhateherIhateherIhateherIhateherIhateherIhateher..."

.. and fell asleep on his bed reciting his mantra.

* * *

_By day three I wish you'd come right back to me._

* * *

Day three, he'd spent the whole day with his mantra, the only friend he had left. He kept wondering what Kagome was doing, where she was. Who she was with, when she was going to call...

And mostly, _why_ she'd left him in the first place.

* * *

_Day four, five and six, well I guess you just don't give a shit._

_Day seven, this is hell. this is hell._

_I gotta get away, and find something to do._

_But everything I hear, everything I see, reminds me of you._

* * *

Day Seven, and she was still singing her bitter song in his head. He hated her, he wanted to forget about her. He needed a new life, he needed a new girl.

He needed to break someone else's heart. He wanted someone to feel the same way _he_ did. But he wasn't heartless enough to do anything, so the only heart that he'd broke was his own. He needed Kagome, so badly that he wasn't even alive in his body anymore. He'd called Miroku, to go to coffee. But no, no. He wasn't home, he was out with Sango.

"_Sango..._" Inuyasha had hissed to himself. "You put Kagome to do this, didn't you?"

He had to blame, he had to blame someone. _Anyone_. But in the end, it was just himself at fault.

* * *

_Still counting the days I've been without you 1, 2, 3, 4..._

_Still counting the days that you've been gone._

_Still counting the days since you left me. 1, 2, 3, 4..._

_Still counting the days since you've been gone._

* * *

In the end, the crosses over each aching day kept coming. And he still couldn't forget about Day one. Everyday was a day in a cell. He was a sad, sad man.

And it was something he knew himself.

"Kagome, come back to me. I love you. I love you. iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou..."

* * *

_A thousand things I wanna say to you, but it's too late now._

* * *

"You're a bitch, Kagome. You're a blood sucker. Go die. Go burn in hell..."

* * *

_A thousand things I wanna say..._

* * *

"I love you. Please come back, I didn't mean what i just said."

* * *

_A thousand things I wanna say to you, but it's too late now._

* * *

"I think you _want_ to come back, or maybe you're just jealous, because I was always a better person than _you_ were. God Kagome, so it was YOUR fault all along!"

* * *

_A thousand things I wanna say..._

* * *

"Ok, fine wench, it IS my fault. It was my fault all along. Ae you happy NOW?"

* * *

_Still counting the days I've been without you._

* * *

"I'm sorry."

* * *

_Still counting the days that you've been gone._

* * *

"You're sorry, aren't you."

* * *

_till counting the days I've been without you 1, 2, 3, 4..._

_Still counting the days that you've been gone._

_Still counting the days since you left me 1, 2, 3, 4..._

_Still counting the days that you've been gone._

* * *

One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen, Fifteen, Sixteen, Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty, Twenty-one, Twenty-two, Twenty-three...

* * *

_Gone..._

_Gone..._

_Gone..._

_Gone..._

* * *

**x. x. x. x. x. x. x. x. x. x. x. x. x. x. x. x. x. x...**

A row of **x** a row of pain. A row of kisses. A row of things.. A row of Kagome...

Which is why the calendar ended up on the floor, torn, shredded into pieces.

"Yes," Inuyasha had told himself. "I am a very, very bitter man. And i hate Kagome, very, very, much."

But inside, it was all:

_**"iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou..."**_

"Who's Kagome? I don't know who she is..."

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Inu, he's such a retard, it ain't even funny anymore.

**Love,**

**Nekofrith.**


End file.
